Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various kinds of electronic components have been put into practical use, and high performance has been required in these components. Especially, the electronic component is required to maintain performance for a long period of time under a severe usage environment. This requirement is also applied to a light emitting device using a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED). That is, the performance required in the light emitting device is getting improved in a general lighting field and a car-mounted lighting field, and a higher output (higher brightness) and higher reliability are required. Furthermore, low-price supply is also required while the high performance is maintained.
Especially, as for a backlight used in a liquid crystal television and a general lighting device, an excellent design is emphasized, and a thickness is required to be reduced.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114863 discloses a light emitting diode in which bat-wing shaped light distribution characteristics are realized by combining a secondary optical lens and the LED, and a light can be uniformly diffused in a short irradiation distance, so that a device can be reduced in thickness.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-231036 discloses a light emitting diode in which bat-wing shaped light distribution characteristics are realized by use of a molded shape.